Castiel, sabe
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Castiel sabe que los humanos hacen una promesa que les cambia la vida por completo y que después nunca más vuelven a ser los mismos. Él hizo algo parecido, cuando sus manos y las de Dean se encontraron en el Infierno...


**Disclaimer**: todos los derechos reservados a Eric Kripke y a quienes correspondan. Esto es sólo entretenimiento. Sin fin de lucro.

**Advertencias**: lenguaje algo grosero, ¿no es que de la boca de Dean fueran a salir rosas, verdad?. Spoilers insinuados de la cuarta temporada y uno bastante más gráfico del capítulo 7x17 "The born again identity". Si no los viste esto puede arruinarte la intriga. Estás advertido/a.

**Género**: preferentemente drama _—_aunque medio mezclado_—. _Esto de los géneros siempre lo encuentro relativo.

**Pairing**: alusiones al Dean/Castiel.

**Notas**: no pude resistirme y me "uní" al movimiento inconformista sobre lo que le están haciendo al pobre de Cas. Aunque todavía guardo esperanzas de ver a Dean tomar una actitud honesta y desinteresada. Me gusta Dean, pero me parece que se les está yendo por las ramas. Soy nueva en el fandom, de hecho con esto lo estreno. Nervios y palabras aparte, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

.

_**Castiel, sabe**_

.

* * *

_Aburrido, pasado de moda, y exageradamente ingenuo. Un dolor en el culo_.

Eso es todo lo que Dean tiene para decir.

Cuando alguien, que no sea Sam, pregunta quién es Castiel, no encuentra otras palabras. Alguien que casi siempre anda perdido, nunca habla más de lo necesario ni se queda demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar. No tendrás —_jamás_— una conversación interesante porque no entiende ni medio sobre de lo que trata la humanidad (ya sabes: mujeres, hamburguesas, el porno, su _nena_...). Con suerte sólo aparece —es decir, se _materializa_— cuando realmente es necesario. Dice dos o tres palabras, tira la bomba, y luego de salvarles el pellejo se vuelve a _desmaterializar_.

Ése es Castiel. Es un ángel. _¿Qué esperabas?_

Aunque existen a raudales calificativos más adecuados que describirían mejor lo que _su_ ángel hace por él, Dean escogerá los más hirientes. Castiel sabe que como un Winchester de pura raza (menos Sam, él siempre es la excepción a todo) tiene una manifiesta minusvalía para ser amable. Sobran las ocasiones en las que lo ha demostrado sacando la fiera de adentro, esa que dice todo sin filtro, de la peor manera.

_"¿Ángeles...? no existen tales cosas; ¿que exterminan pueblos? ¿que te chantajean? ¿que te piden torturar...? ¡debes estar de joda!"_

Castiel comprende, _siempre_ lo hace. Uriel no fue el mejor hermano que Dean le conoció y en comparación con todos los demás (Miguel, Rafael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Baltazar...) se ha quedado corto con los detalles. Eso que apenas empezaba a conocer el verdadero temperamento de Uriel. Castiel nunca le regañó su particular manera al dirigirse a su familia. No es tampoco que tenga en mente reprocharle algo excepto una cosa, _ésa_ palabra: "ingenuo", que no es cierta.

Dos mil años pisando la Tierra le dan la razón, más los setecientos treinta mil días (y algunas horas) en las que ha observado y admirado, siempre en silencio y en sombras, la Gran Obra de Arte de su Padre. Si Dean se diera cuenta de algo (que no fuera su ombligo) sacaría cuentas. Muy a pesar de lo que parezca, con todo ese tiempo vivido, no sería imposible creer que Castiel puede ser muchos 'calificativos' menos _ingenuo_.

Castiel sabe muchas cosas. Sabe, por ejemplo, que de lo que siempre se ufana Dean de tener 'bien grandes' no son las que le cuelgan en la parte de abajo. La parte no_—_tan_—_ingenua de Castiel (la que Dean desconoce) diría que lo único que tiene 'bien grandes' son los aires de transatlántico sobre los que se monta. Sin embargo Dean Winchester también es algo difícil de explicar. Puedes llegar a conocerlo sólo cuando está manejando su Impala. Debes aceptar la invitación a subir porque sólo te abrirá la puerta una sola vez. Quieto en tu asiento, sin invadir su espacio personal, compartirás la ruta teniendo cuidado cuando te refieras a su padre o a Sam, de lo contrario te pateará el culo y lo verás tomar el primer desvío. Doblará la curva, se alejará de ti sin más y lo perderás para siempre.

Castiel no sólo sabe eso sino muchas cosas más. Que a los hombres les gusta más el futbol y a las mujeres los zapatos (de tacos altos, obviamente). Que los hombres que toman más de tres tazas de café por día no suelen ponerse híper nerviosos y la mayoría son empresarios. Que las mujeres hablan más (_muchísimo _más) y les gusta que ellos las escuchen. Que los hombres son más directos, las mujeres más esquivas. Que para los hombres el _"sí" _es un _"sí"_ y para las mujeres un _"quizá"_ _(si tengo ganas). _Castiel también sabe que todos ellos celebran muy a menudo un pacto. Incluso lo celebran con más frecuencia con la que lo rompen. En el momento que sus manos se unen se obligan para siempre a cumplirlo y esa _promesa _que se repiten a diario como un mantra (no voy a _soltarte_, no voy a _decepcionarte_, no voy a _traicionarte_, porque ahora _somos más que uno_) es lo que los mantiene sostenidos con hilos invisibles; hilos rígidos e indestructibles uniéndolos _hasta que la muerte los separe_. Es mágico e inexplicable, al dar ése paso les cambia la vida por completo. Nunca_—_jamás vuelven a ser los mismo de antes. Castiel sintió lo mismo al hacer algo parecido, una _promesa _muy importante, cuando sus manos aferraron las de Dean en el _Infierno_.

Perdían la Guerra. Tenían que actuar rápido y plantear nuevas estrategias. Había que seguir intentándolo, sin vacilar. Como en todas las guerras que siempre tratan de lo mismo: de _resistencia_. Castiel jugó su parte. Decapitó cancerberos, degolló demonios, apuñaló horrores sin nombre, ciento de veces, esparciendo la ira de Dios. Buscaba _algo_ importante para Miguel y no preguntó qué era ni para qué lo necesitaban. Qué tenía de especial para llamarle la atención a su Padre. Como buen soldado no se avergonzaría a sí mismo haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Un Buen Soldado (uno de _Dios_) sabe que todo siempre forma parte de algo más grande de lo que se le permite ver y para comprender el _fin verdadero_ debe alejarse un poco del cuadro y observar de lejos _toda_ la pintura.

Supuso que encontrarían lo que Miguel necesitaba, pero lo que encontró fue a Dean. No pudo evitar apiadarse de su cuerpo _casi_ sin vida ni de tocarle con las manos abiertas y tendidas cada desgarro, cada pinchazo, cada herida. Le acarició justo donde le dolía _tanto_—_tanto_. Lo arrojaron al infierno y permitieron que Alistair le desarmara las entrañas una y otra vez con malévolo gozo criminal en cada sesión de tortura. ¿Cómo podía depender tanto de él? Sus hermanos le mintieron. Un 'recipiente' (el envases _soso_ y _vacío_ del que le hablaron) no podría haber soportado el dolor en todas sus magnitudes como lo ha hecho _él_. Un 'recipiente' no pregunta si irán a _salvarlo_, si vale la pena como para que alguien lo haga. Un 'recipiente' nunca pierde la fe porque carece de alma. Y Dean Winchester NO era un recipiente. Entonces le sujetó bien fuerte y Dean (por única vez en la vida) pidió _perdón_.

Castiel le prometió al oído grandes cosas. Prometió estar siempre a su lado _(... yo te recibo a ti...)_ mientras la tarea de derrotar a Lucifer le perteneciera. Prometió no temerle al libre albedrío que le profesaron sus ojos verdes _(... y me entrego a ti...)_. Prometió _cambiar_, _dudar_ y _caer_ _(...serte fiel...)_. Prometió _desobediencia_. Prometió dar vuelta la página del manual de Dios _(... amarte todos los días de mi existencia.) _

Al volver a la Tierra Dean también prometió cosas a cambio.

Prometió conservar la fe a _pesar de todo_ (no en Dios, ¡claro que no!). La fe en Sam, quien al final de cada viaje, aunque cambian las circunstancias, los pueblos y los años, siempre tiene en la manga un puñado de soluciones convincentes, algo de dinero prestado _—_o robado_—_ y un par de cervezas en las manos. La fe en ese hijo de puta de Bobby que es como un padre. La fe que _se le pare_ cuando la ocasión (_la_ _hembra_) lo requiera. La fe en que después de treinta años en el infierno su claustrofóbico universo de cazador siga de pie aunque no sea lo mejor ni lo más perfecto. Al menos ahí seguiría Sam, con unos cuantos años más y hasta quizá con nietos. Dean no habría elegido otra realidad a la que quisiera volver, otro mundo en el que quisiera reencarnar. No existirá jamás posibilidad de pensar en otro mundo donde no estuviera Sam.

.

.

Lo que Castiel nunca supo es qué sucede cuando se rompen las promesas.

.

.

Castiel no puede ver el sol, las nubes, ni las estrellas. Siente que sus alas se baten inquietas pero nunca logra volar. Le han quitado la gabardina y ahora todos le llaman 'Emanuel'. No es ni ángel ni humano. Ya no sabe qué es. Atrapado dentro de la prisión de piel y huesos en la que se convirtió el cuerpo de Jimmy no queda más que añorar lo que fue y nunca volverá a ser, lo que pudo tener y perdió para siempre.

Por primera vez desde que se "internó" en el psiquiátrico Dean va a visitarlo. Castiel observa por el rabillo del ojo, porque tampoco puede mover la cabeza, como las luces de neón de la sala le van dibujando sombras raras en las mejillas y justo por debajo de los ojos verdes, donde el cansancio se profundiza.

_"¿Qué sucede Dean?"_, quisiera preguntarle. _"¿Aún sigues teniendo pesadillas?"_

Dean observa desde su ángulo los gestos inalterables de Castiel. Ahora que ha recuperado la memoria hay heridas por sanar, círculos por cerrar. Le echa una mirada derrotada que bien habla por sí sola _'no tienes idea de cuánto te necesité estos últimos meses'. _

—¿Todavía babeas? —le pregunta Dean, al cabo de un rato, frustrado.

_"¿Babeas? ¿Qué es babear?" _—replicaría Castiel si pudiese volver hablar.

—¿Por qué, Cas, por qué lo hiciste?

_"Se lo debía a Sam. Te lo debía a ti..."_

—No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo —protesta Dean, chasqueando la lengua—. Yo no tengo amigos. Hace un tiempo te hubiera ayudado a agarrar a Crowley de las pelotas. Pero ahora...

En ese momento algo se quiebra en Dean. Algo hace 'crack' y la forma en que lo miraba se transforma. Castiel no lo había visto tan roto nunca, si quiera cuando permitió que la Guerra de Lucifer se desplegara sobre la Tierra.

Dean tiene ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle, de insultarlo. Es tanto lo que quiere recriminarle que no sabe por dónde empezar. Abre la boca y expulsa las palabras, agresivo y desafiante, caminando de lado a lado, sin mirarlo ni una vez. Como si un grifo se hubiera abierto dentro de él no puede parar de protestar, de gritar e insultar. A medida que sigue protestando, o gritando, o insultándolo, Castiel no está seguro de entender por qué le sigue preguntando _"¿Por qué, Cas, por qué lo hiciste?"_, o por qué le sigue diciendo _"¡Maldita sea, Cas. Maldito ángel de mierda!"_, o por qué sigue rehusándose a confesar _"Te necesito más que nunca. Cas, perdimos a Bobby..."_

La mirada de Dean es inclemente y filosa, aunque tiembla deliberadamente bajo las pestañas. Castiel recién en ése momento comprende que si Dean siempre tuvo una notoria minusvalía para ser amable también la tiene para reconocer lo evidente.

_"Todo fue por ti, Dean.", "sólo por ti." "Y porque tenemos un pacto, ¿cierto?."_

Dean no responde. Al menos no con palabras.

_"¿Dean...?"_

Abre la puerta de la habitación. Castiel ve entrar un rostro conocido.

—¿Nos avisarás si hay algún cambio?

—Puedes contar con eso —promete Meg de soslayo—. Me encargaré que Clarence siga aquí, en su mismo sitio, en perfecto estado vegetativo.

_"Dean, no puedes dejarme..."_

—Odio decir esto pero... gracias.

—Un placer —rebate Meg con falsa modestia y con esa sonrisita que te advierte que en el fondo no puedes confiar totalmente en ella.

Antes de irse Dean mira a su ángel por última vez.

_"Dean... ¿todavía quieres ayudarme a agarrar a Crowley 'de las pelotas'...?"_

Dean no contesta.

Castiel ve el abandono. Confundido, quiere saber por qué. Puede que siempre haya sido aburrido y anticuado, más nunca—nunca _ingenuo_.

Cuando pactas con un demonio rompes las reglas del Universo y no hay _perdón_ que valga. Caes en desgracia. Caes muy lejos. No es suficiente con repetirte a ti mismo que todo fue un sueño y que al despertar sólo quedará el recuerdo inquietante de haber sufrido una pesadilla. Necesitas a alguien que te diga que todo estará bien porque de lo contrario seguirás _cayendo_. Castiel quiso creer que _ese_ sería Dean. Le palmearía el hombro y convencería que, sí, todo estará bien. Con un poco de su filosofía _Winchester_ diría algo como: "_todos cometemos errores, hijo de perra. Los tuyos son más grandes que todo este puto planeta pero los has arreglado. Nunca has dejado de dar tu mejor esfuerzo como ángel y amigo. Siempre diste lo mejor que pudiste, incluso más que eso. Sam y yo lo sabemos. Y ahora que tenemos a superman de nuevo en nuestro bando vamos agarrar a Crowley de las pelotas y lo haremos cantar. Ya verás..." _

Luego tomarían cerveza en algún bar y se obligarían a olvidar. Intentarían seguir como siempre rearmando la confianza con dedicación y paciencia, como se arma un puzzle de mil piezas.

Pero Dean dio la espalda y cerró la puerta.

Ahora Castiel sabe qué es lo que sucede (qué es lo que se siente) cuando se rompe una _promesa_.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
